


Bias

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan is always harsh on Sherlock Holmes. But maybe she has a point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bias

“It’s not _about_ that. It’s about…Why does he have to be such a gigantic twat _all the time?_ And why are you so damn forgiving?”

“He’s just a kid.”

Sally balks, eyes wide and glaring all at once as she plants her heels and slaps a hand to the closest desk.

“He’s older than I am!”

“Yeah, and he’s a _kid_. You’ve met him! He doesn’t know any better. He’s…”

The DI glances around them before making a fluttery gesture with his hand. It’s all Sally can do not to make a scene—she rolls her entire head back instead, and shoves the inspector into his office proper.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You know, you treat him like a temperamental artist, or something. A crime scene’s not a _film set_. We can’t all be worried about pissing off the starlet and sending her back to her trailer in tears. You keep treating him like that, he’ll become even _more_ of a prima donna, and I don’t even think that’s possible, but he will find a way, sir, you _know_ he will.”

There’s a few thin lines pressed into Greg’s face, on his lips and between his brows. He takes a minute to flip through his inbox, then sits heavily.

“He’s not that bad, Sally.”

“Ha! Talk about an emotional bias.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my 221B series, come see me on tumblr! I'm Hyliare there as well, and I will gladly take fic requests for 221B drabbles or longer works.


End file.
